Holiday Spirit
by Alahnore
Summary: In the winter, new lovers went on dates during the winter festivities. It was tradition, and Flynn was a traditional man. Of course, Yuri wasn't. Especially as he tries to bring a newer tradition to the capital. Flynn naturally ends up helping, and witnesses a little holiday spirit in Yuri he didn't know he had. / Merry Christmas everyone! Fluri, one shot.


He fought for this night off. Well, maybe not so much fought as just bugged Ioder possibly excessively. Maybe not excessively… he was polite about it. Of course one had to be to the emperor; but still, Flynn was adamant to get at least the night off, where the cut off point for reports, inspections and negotiations was at four in the afternoon and all were routed to Sodia (Flynn really did owe her for agreeing to this) so he could make sure he had his plan in motion. Reservations were made, arrangements were completed and all in all, Flynn was just a smidge proud of himself.

The winter holidays were something Flynn rarely partook in due to not only his position in the knights, but also simply lack of children or lover. Oh, he always managed to get a couple hours here and there to visit the Lower Quarter, but that was only maybe every other year. If he was lucky he had three hours to have a quick dinner with Yuri, if he was there. Sometimes the man disappeared, but this time… this time, this year, it was all different. He had the entire night, Yuri had said he would be at the Lower Quarter, and this year, Flynn had a special someone to spend the night with.

Flynn straightened the coat of his suit, smoothing it out with his palms before messing with his collar. It wasn't a secret to anyone, but even if they all knew, he still garnered surprised stares when he left his room and began the trek out of the castle. He politely smiled and nodded to everyone, but otherwise he determinedly made his way out. He redirected reporting knights with a few brisk comments and walked away before anyone could stop him, and freedom greeted him as he passed the archways of the castle gates.

Snow fell gently from the sky already, and Flynn quickly slid the white gloves over his hands before proceeding on. The suit wasn't enough to keep out the winter chill, but just the thought of spending time with Yuri—actual time—was enough to keep him distracted from the cold. He continually brushed snow off his suit, hoping Yuri didn't forget his agreement. He said he'd spend the winter in Zaphias, and he would spend this night with Flynn. The Commandant was going to put faith in his word. For once he got Yuri to agree to something a little traditional.

Arriving to the Lower Quarter, Flynn was immediately greeted by several adults and older men and women he spent his younger years with. Even Hanks was out and about, greeting Flynn heartily and thanking him for the new coat he was sporting. Flynn looked over each denizen critically; noting they all looked a little healthier, a bit plumper. Since the loss of blastia, the Lower Quarter had been affected quite a bit, losing both barrier and aqua blastia. But with some time and resources, they were well protected, watered and fed down here now. He was glad to see even homes looking much more improved.

"Lookin' sharp there, Flynn," Hanks said with a knowing grin. "A bit early though, aren't you?"

"I have to be," the Commandant replied. "You know how he can be."

"True enough. But he's at the inn, doin' somethin' we asked him to do. I don't think you'll get him easily."

While Flynn was happy to hear Yuri still enjoyed helping his home, a part of his heart sank. If it was work for the Lower Quarter, he would be hard pressed to leave. He already made the reservations and the plans…

"It shouldn't be all night," Hanks reassured him, even though Flynn's smile never faltered. "You can probably go get him now."

Flustered to be so easily read even now, Flynn thanked his old friend and headed for the inn, shaking off the bit of snow that stuck to him while he stood there talking to Hanks. The inn was warm and comfortable, and Flynn immediately appreciated it. Looking around though, he couldn't quite find Yuri. _Where is he…_

There was a sudden burst of childish laughter from a side room, and Flynn noticed the employee area's door was propped open. Carefully he made his way to it, opening the door a bit more before freezing in the doorway, shocked.

Yuri sat in a chair in the middle of the room, clad in a ridiculous red suit lined with white fur. Sitting on his head was a matching, floppy hat with a little ball of fur and a couple bells at its end; even bells were hanging off his neck, and tied to the black boots that went with the ensemble. All of the Lower Quarter children sat around him, laughing and talking to him all at once.

In the corner with some of the younger children, Flynn could see Repede in a matching outfit, curled up around the little wooden rockers. When a toddler woke up or cried, Repede would push his nose against their cheek, letting them pet him til they went back to sleep or lick their cheeks til they settled.

Yuri reached into the large sack near him, reading the tag on the package he pulled free. "Let's see… I believe this is for you, Lissa," he said brightly, handing her the wrapped box. The little girl eagerly took it from it, pulling all the wrapping off and squealing happily at the new doll she revealed inside the box. She hopped up and gave Yuri a large hug, who patted her back in return.

Yuri finally glanced up, and soon all of the children turned toward Flynn in the doorway. Realizing he was caught, Flynn stepped into the room as smoothly as he could, as if he weren't standing there gawking a moment earlier. "Hello Yuri."

"Hey," Yuri greeted with a smile. "You're early."

"So I've been told," Flynn looked around. He recalled their childhood, tagging at the end of other families' gift-swapping. They never really got gifts like toys—new blankets or clothes, or food and a prepared bed were their presents for the winter. He never saw this particular gathering before. "New tradition?"

"Sort of." Yuri reached into the sack again, pulling out another box. "Aha, Ted."

"Yay!" the boy cheered, greedily reaching for it. Yuri handed it to him and Ted ripped into it, a wide grin on his face at the art supplies within. "Awesome—I just ran out of paint too!"

"That because you dropped it in the river," Lissa taunted, making Ted flush.

Curious, Flynn walked around Yuri's chair, peeking into the sack. There were several unwrapped toys within as well, with only a few wrapped ones left. He looked to Yuri quizzically, who just grinned at him.

"Perhaps you can explain this new thing to me over dinner," Flynn said, smiling.

"Ah damn! Is it time already? I thought I had a few more hours…"

He might have had a 'few more hours' a few hours ago, but Flynn was partly curious, partly unable to say no to Yuri doing something this nice. Before he knew it, he found himself saying, "We've plenty of time, Yuri. Finish up at your leisure."

"Ah well… I am done here." Yuri said, picking up the sack. The children around him protested, but Yuri silenced them with a finger to his lips. "Now now, don't pout! Santa takes his presents back if the kids are ungrateful."

That immediately silenced their protest, and with some farewells, Yuri made his way out of the room with Flynn close behind. Once they were outside, Flynn couldn't resist questioning, "Santa?"

"Yeah, the new thing now is there's this guy named Santa—hey! Yeah we're done; yep they're happy. Repede's gonna stay with the little ones, so don't worry—" Yuri grinned to the inn keeper woman, who flashed them both a smile as Yuri began to lead them out of the Lower Quarter. "Sorry. Anyway the guy apparently knows all the kids in the world, and he makes note if they were bad or good. All the good kids get presents, and all the bad ones get coal."

Flynn smiled. "I didn't see any coal in there."

"Like hell I want to lug that around." Yuri retorts, the sack over his shoulder. "Anyway, when Hanks heard about the new story he asked if I could dress up as the guy and act like him. Naturally the kids weren't fooled, but then I hatched this good plan…"

That immediately made Flynn's blood freeze. "Yuri…"

"It's a good plan!" he assured him, smirking over his shoulder. "I told a lot of adults the story, so I bet it's gotten around. So the kids even outside the Lower Quarter would be looking forward to it."

He was probably going to say more, but as soon as they reached the top of the ramp he was cut off by a child calling out. Quicker than fresh cakes at the bakery, children began to flee their parents' sides to crowd around Yuri and Flynn.

Before he realized it, Flynn had begun to help Yuri pass out the unpackaged and unmarked toys in his sack, every child's face lighting up when he or Yuri passed them a toy. His carefully laid out plans, reservations and adherence to tradition all fled Flynn's mind as he took in every joyous smile on those young faces, and soon he couldn't _stop_ smiling. Whoever thought of this silly tradition did it with children in mind, and it was one he was happy to help spread.

By the time they had gotten halfway to the castle, Flynn was certain every child from both Citizen and Royal Quarter had run up to them for toys. Most of the Noble children had a certain haughtiness about them, as usual, but once Yuri began to show disapproval of these attitudes—and even Flynn found himself echoing the part about the coal—they settled down and even happily waited in line with the Citizen Quarter children.

What warmed Flynn's heart the most was seeing these "privileged" kids not only accept the obviously not high quality gifts, but also begin to play with the Citizen Quarter children. A couple Lower Quarter children crept up, and to his joy, they too were accepted and children were running around, filling the air with their laughter.

Dinner was completely forgotten. This was the best plan Yuri ever had.

"I think that about does it," Yuri chuckled as they stood before the castle gates. "I can head home and meet you after I change?"

Flynn didn't have the heart to tell Yuri they had long since lost their reservation. He'll just pay the extra gald. "Sure." He replied with a smile.

He was about to explain where to go when he noticed Yuri was no longer looking at him, but over his shoulder. Cautiously Flynn turned, and at first saw nothing. Confusion mounted when Yuri moved around him, only to evaporate when Flynn's eyes moved down a bit to see a pouty Noble girl-child.

Once Yuri came closer, the girl glared. "So I guess _you're_ this 'Santa' person," she said, her nose in the air already.

A High Noble child, if Flynn had to guess. Quickly he goes after Yuri, hoping he wouldn't taunt her. Yuri set one hand on his hip, head tilted back a bit.

"I am. You don't see too happy to see me," Yuri remarked.

"This 'Santa' person isn't real," was her snooty little reply. "Mother said it was all a hoax, thought up by simple commoners."

For some reason, it always bothered Flynn when young children of the Nobility referred to their parents as 'Mother' or 'Father.' There was something cold and detached about it—especially for a little girl like this. She couldn't be older than ten. Didn't ten year olds still call their parents 'Mommy' or 'Daddy'? Something warmer, more personal?

"… don't always know." Flynn caught the tail end of Yuri's reply, and he worried over what he missed at the outraged look on the girl's face.

Flynn himself gawked when Yuri went on with a thoughtful, "You don't have many friends, do you?"

Mortified, the Commandant stepped forward to berate Yuri for his careless words, but the girl beat him to it, crying out, "Yes I do! I'm popular! I'm the most popular girl in the Royal Quarter! Mother says I'm more of a princess than Lady Estellise ever was!"

At the end of her outburst, Yuri gave her an unconvinced look, and the girl started to sputter more, always starting with 'Mother says.' Before long, however, her list of things dwindled, and soon she loses the regal attitude to genuine disappointment and sadness.

"I'm sorry—" Flynn started, but Yuri lightly elbowing him stopped him from going on.

"I don't." she admitted in a small voice. "Mother doesn't like a lot of the other kids, so I can't play with them. I'm not really allowed to play either. I snuck out here to see Santa when I heard all the noise, but then I heard the Comm… Mr. Flynn talk about the coal and I knew I was bad because I came out here, so…"

A particular look came over Yuri's face, and worry spiked up along with the sorrow in Flynn. It was sad for a child to be treated this way, and if he could, he'd try to explain things to her mother. But this was a sort of problem he, as the Commandant, had no power over. But he knew that look on Yuri's face, and he muttered his name in a cautious tone.

But Yuri just reached into the depleted sack, pulling out one of the last items. A tiny teddy bear, second rate in quality, but still soft and plenty big for a little girl like this. Yuri knelt down in front of her, holding the toy to her.

"You're not bad," he said to her carefully. "But you have to remember your mom doesn't always know best, so you have to see things for yourself and decide on your own. It's hard cause you're young now, but this little guy? You take care of him and he'll always be your friend. And as long as he's taken care of, you'll know you're good, and soon you'll have lots of friends."

The little girl sniffled, not yet shed tears swimming in her eyes as she looked at the teddy bear. "… really?"

Yuri winked at her, holding it out until she cautiously took it from him, hugging it tightly. "You better get home before your mom notices or you get a cold."

The little girl sniffled again, and to both men's surprise, she throws her small arms around Yuri's neck, giving him a hug. "Thank you Santa!" she cried. "Will you be my friend?"

Yuri chuckled, patting her back. "I only come out once a year, but I'll be your friend. Even if you don't see me though, I'm around, so don't feel lonely, okay?"

The little girl pulled away and nodded, and even if there were a few tears falling, she was smiling. "Thank you Santa." She said again, and with a bit more urging, she started for home, the teddy bear held tightly in her arms.

Flynn let out a relieved breath, smiling warmly when Yuri stood and brushed himself off. "Yuri," he muttered affectionately. When Yuri looked to him, he couldn't resist hugging him. "You're a great Santa."

"But a bad date." Yuri replied, pulling away a bit with a little frown. "It's late, Flynn. Any place you were gonna have us go to dinner is closed by now."

"Probably."

"You could have said something."

Flynn smiled wider. "But I can take you to dinner any time. This… was really special. You're full of surprises Yuri."

The other man grinned. "So you're not mad or gonna blame me for your lost traditional date?"

Flynn's smile faded, but even as he pretended to pout, he added a teasing edge to his voice. "I suppose you get off the hook this time."

Yuri laughed. "Awesome. Now I know how to get out of it."

"Don't try it."

A smirk was the response to that, but then Yuri smiled more easily. "So what did you want from Santa, Commandant Flynn Scifo?"

Flynn wanted to roll his eyes or scold Yuri's casual use of his title, but after all he witnessed, he really didn't have the heart for it. "I think a night with my dear Yuri Lowell will be just perfect."

"Oh yeah?" Yuri pulled off his hat, stuffing it into the sack and pulling a loose ribbon free. He tied his hair up into a ponytail in it, completely it with a bow similar to that found on gifts. "Present." He grinned.

Flynn laughed, pulling Yuri back to him in a tight hug. "Best present." He murmured, a large smile on his face. "So what did you want from Santa, Yuri?"

"Good question. Shame he went home. I guess I'll just have you over for dinner like always."

"I can agree with that. Lead on."


End file.
